


Time to Play

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: The Demon Inside [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark fic, Demon!Stiles, F/F, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First on her list of victims were Cora, Lydia and Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Play

Cora opened her eyes and lifted herself onto her elbows, letting out a soft groan as her senses came back to her. She had a severe headache, and there was blood on the floor where her head had been. She looked around to see that she was still in the apartment she shared with Lydia and Allison, but there was a ring of mountain ash around her.

Both Lydia and Allison were on the other side of the room, their limbs bound with duct tape and their mouths taped shut. Stiles was sitting cross-legged in a chair, sharpening what looked like a knife used in rituals on a stone.

He looked up when Cora sat up, and the teen smiled at him. “Good, you’re finally awake.”

“Stiles, what are you doing? Where’s Derek?”

“Derek’s somewhere else,” Stiles replied, testing the blade on his finger. Cora could smell his blood, but it smelled a little of to her. Stiles stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked on it for a couple of seconds before speaking up again. “But he is watching everything that’s happening right now. I’m making him watch it.”

“This isn’t you, Stiles,” Cora said. “You wouldn’t do this to us.”

Stiles blinked and his eyes turned all black. “I will do as I damn please.” The demon stood up and walked over to where Allison and Lydia were, it grabbed Allison’s arm and dragged her closer to the circle, being careful enough to let her get close enough to break it. He then went back and grabbed Lydia by her hair, and dragged her next to Allison. “Pick one.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said pick one,” The demon replied, kneeling down and brushing Lydia’s hair off her shoulder. It’s fingers wrapped around her neck, and Cora let out a growl. Stiles’ chuckled and looked up at Cora. “I should make her first so the both of you can watch her die, but I think I want to hear her scream.” It ripped the tape off of Lydia’s mouth, before planting a kiss on her lips. Lydia struggled, tears streaming down her face. “You taste good. It’ll be a shame to kill you.”

“Why are you doing this?” Lydia asked her voice cracking. “Stiles-“

“Stiles is gone!” The demon growled. “This is my body now!” He grabbed Allison and ripped her jacket off to reveal she was just wearing a tank top underneath. He took the knife and placed it against the hunter’s shoulder, sliding it across slowly. Cora lunged, and was thrown back when the barrier from the mountain ash came up. The demon laughed, and proceeded to make another cut as Allison struggled against it’s hold. “You should already know who I am, Cora,” The demon said, making another cut along Allison’s arm. “I’ve killed your pack before.”

“Kate,” Cora growled out.

Kate smiled and pushed Allison aside for the moment. She crawled a little bit closer to the circle, running her fingers just outside the ash. “How does it feel to watch your loved once die once more?” Kate asked, looking up at Cora with her black eyes. “It’s a shame you won’t last as long as Derek, he’s the one I’m really after.”

Cora moved as close as she could to the edge of the circle where Kate was. “We have done nothing to you. Peter was the one to slash your throat. You want revenge? Then go kill him, but leave the rest of my pack alone.”

“Oh, but that won’t be as much fun. Besides, I always loved torturing a pack and leaving the alpha devastated. Makes my life worth living. I-“ Kate suddenly stopped before chuckling. “Oh Stiles, does that kid ever shut up? That has to be the worst part about this body.”

Being distracted, Kate didn’t notice Lydia had gotten out of her bindings with the help of Allison. “Hey Kate!” Kate turned around and screamed as mistletoe was blown into her face. She fell back, breaking the circle of ash and letting Cora free.

Cora jumped immediately, grabbing Kate but wasn’t quick enough. Even though she was in Stiles’ body she still had all the knowledge of being a hunter. Cora was pinned in an instant with a knife to her throat, stopping Lydia in her tracks.

“Come closer and I cut your girlfriend’s throat,” Kate hissed. “Both of their throats.”

Lydia looked down at Cora for a moment before stepping forward. The blade started to cut into Cora’s throat and Lydia stopped again. “Let her go.”

Kate laughed and stood up, taking Cora with her. “Or you’ll do what? Throw more mistletoe at me?”

“I’ll scream,” Lydia replied. “And it’ll draw the whole pack here. All the wolves. You may kill us all, but they’ll be after you.”

“And I’ll kill each and every one of them,” Kate said. “Slowly and painfully.”

Lydia opened her mouth and started to scream, but Kate was right there and her knife sliced through Lydia’s neck. Not deep enough to kill, but enough to keep her from screaming. Lydia fell to the ground, clutching at her bleeding throat.

Cora went straight to Lydia, black veins running up her arms the moment she touched her. “Lydia.”

“Go,” Lydia rasped out. “Get her.” But Cora had delayed too much and Kate had the chance to escape.

Cora reached over to Allison and cut through the tape around her wrist before picking Lydia up. “I’m taking her to the hospital. You go find Scott. She wasn’t going to kill any of us tonight. She was just toying. If she wanted us dead, she would have done it already!” She called out as she ran out the door and towards Lydia’s car.


End file.
